Warum Ideen abgelehnt sind
700px|center|link= Sowie hier auf dem Wiki, als auch auf den SC-Foren, werden von Clashern Update-Ideen geschrieben. Schon so einige dieser Ideen (z. B. Clankriege und den Dorfaufbaumodus) wurden so vorgeschlagen, und von SC übernommen. Jedoch finden sich teilweise auch viele schlechte Ideen, die wohl nie umgesetzt werden. Überdenke deine Idee deshalb nochmal, bevor du sie hier postest. Wir werden hier keinem den Kopf abreißen , aber bitte denkt doch einmal kurz über folgende 3 Dinge nach, das erspart letztendlich allen Zeit: 1. Ist die Idee überhaupt den Aufwand wert? :Supercell muss die Idee ja erstmal programmieren. Wenn eine kleinere Idee viel Aufwand mit sich bringt, wird die Idee wohl eher nicht ungesetzt. :Überlege auch, wie man die Idee sinnvoll umsetzen könnte, also nicht einfach "neue Truppe Ork" schreiben, sondern auch wie er aussieht, seine Statuswerte, irgendwelche speziellen Eigenschaften, usw. 2. Wie wirkt sich die Idee auf das Spiel aus? :Änderungen bezüglich Angriff und Verteidigung müssen irgendwie ausbalanciert werden, damit es auf jeder Rathausstufe weder zu schwer noch zu leicht wird, Dörfer zu zerstören. Spiele am Besten deine Idee in Gedanken mal durch und stell dir ein paar Fragen: :Wie kann ich mich gegen die neue Truppe verteidigen? Wie kann man mit ihr effektiv angreifen? Wie zerstöre ich die neue Verteidigung am besten? Ist dies überhaupt schaffbar? :Anhand dieser Kriterien kannst du auch festlegen, ab welcher Rathausstufe deine Idee sein soll. Wähle jede, auf der die Verteidigung/Truppe weder zu stark, noch zu schwach ist. :Kurz gesagt: Wie würde die Idee die Dörfer und Armeen verändern. Was würde sich an den verfügbaren Rohstoffen ändern? Sind all diese Änderungen gut? :Das mag etwas komplex sein, wir helfen dir jedoch gerne weiter. Hab jetzt auf keinen Fall Angst, etwas zu posten, wenn die Idee wirklich gut ist, wird Supercell das schon ausbalancieren. 3. Wurde das schon öfters vorgeschlagen? :Es gibt einige Ideen, die zwar nicht abgelehnt sind, aber trotzdem oft vorgeschlagen werden. Suche doch erstmal nach dieser Idee, und diskutiere, falls es einen Treffer gibt, der deine Idee gut trifft, dort weiter. Selbstverständlich gibt es noch ein paar andere Gründe für das Ablehnen, wie möglicher Missbrauch der Idee, zu große Vorteile für Gemmer, und noch viele mehr. Um klar zumachen, das diese Ideen nicht aufgenommen werden, hat Supercell eine Liste mit diesen Ideen er erstellt, auf der alle abgelehnten Ideen stehen (meist aus den oberen beiden Gründen). Bitte lies diese Liste durch, falls deine Idee hier aufgelistet ist, wird sie wahrscheinlich entfernt: Liste ausgeschlossener Ideen, teilweise mit Gründen Legende: *''Fett und kursiv'' geschriebene ausgeschlossenen Ideen würden die komplette Spielballance zerstören, das wird daher niemals kommen. *Bei fett geschriebenen ausgeschlossenen Ideen gibt es klare Gründe; die Sache ist ziemlich erledigt. *Bei kursiv geschriebenen ausgeschlossenen Ideen sind die Gründe nicht so aussagekräftig, aber es gibt welche. Dies sind nur Vermutungen von mir und anderen Clashern, Supercell kann auch andere Gründe haben, warum die Idee ausgeschlossen ist. Diese Liste gibt es ja nicht umsonst . Vielen Dank an Justinhu, der in diesem Forumbeitrag viele Gründe erläutert hat Häufig nachgefragte *''Spenden- oder Handelsmöglichkeiten bei Edelsteinen und weiteren Ressourcen zwischen mehreren Spielern:'' Die Anführer könnte so etwas wie "Rohstoffe her sonst fliegt ihr" schreiben. Außerdem könnte man sich mehrere Accounts anschaffen, und alle Rohstoffe auf ein Dorf schicken (6 Lv.-12-Sammler produzieren immerhin stolze 21.000 Rohstoffe die Stunde). So würde keiner mehr Rohstoffe kaufen, dadurch würde Supercell einen enormen Profitverlust haben... *''Ein Gebäude, das Gold, Elixier und Juwelen in eine gewünschte Ressource umwandeln lässt:'' Wenn man Elex übrig hat, könnte man das einfach in Mauern stecken, dadurch würde es wieder so wenig Elixier geben, als in der Phase wo man Mauern mit Elixier auf Level 6-8 rüsten konnte. Außerdem könnte man unnützes Elixier/Gold/DE einfach umtauschen, man müsste nicht mehr so stark auf einen Rohstoff gehen und müsste weniger sparen. Auch dadurch würde die Anzahl an Rohstoffkäufen stark leiden... *''Mehrere Bauarbeiter an einem Projekt arbeiten lassen: Zeit ist eine wichtige Sache, vor allem da aufrüstende Gebäude nichts mehr produzieren/nicht verteidigen und so ein Upgrade so ein kleines Risiko darstellt. Wenn man also so den Infernoturm in nur 3, statt in 14 Tagen aufrüsten könnte, würde das in stärkere Dörfern resultieren, und es wären auch weniger Rohstoffe zu holen, da man die Bauarbeiter öfters frei hat, und sie ausgeben kann. *Verbesserungen an Bauarbeitern einzufügen (Dadurch entweder mehr Bauarbeiter oder 5% der Zeitabnahme): Siehe obendrüber *'Spielersuchfunktion': Mal angenommen, wir suchen irgendeinen Youtuber. Es gibt mindestens 1000 Spieler die genauso heißen, da müsste man ewig suchen. Und wenn man es nach Spielerkürzel macht, kann sich derjenige vor Stalkern nicht mehr retten. Sonst kann man ja in irgendeinem Clan 'verschwinden'. *'Online/Offline-Status bei Spielern einzufügen': Spieler wollen auch ihre Privatsphäre haben. Das würde zum Missbrauch einladen, wer on ist, aber nichts spendet, fliegt. So kann man auch mal nur zuschauen, und nichts spenden, wenn man spart, und in internationalen Clans, wo der Anführer in einer anderen Zeitzone lebt, würdest du vielleicht für ihn nie als online markiert werden. Außerdem wäre das eine zusätzliche Belastung für den Server, da dies die ganze Zeit überprüft werden müsste. *'Ein Datum anzuzeigen, wann der Spieler das letzte Mal online war': Ist eigentlich dasselbe wie ein Online-Status und nicht jeder Spieler würde das preisgeben wollen. *Den "Melden"-Knopf im Globalen Chat zu entfernen, da dieser oft ungerechtfertigt benutzt würde: Viele Personen benutzen ihn ordnungsgemäß, wenn 7 Spieler dich melden, dann machst du meistens was falsch. Außerdem bemerkt Supercell so Spieler, die im Globalchat andere beleidigen, und kann in schweren Fällen dies auch im Chat-Protokoll zurückverfolgen und Spieler verbannen. Auch entlastet dies den Support, der dann nicht so viele Meldungen bekommt. Clanideen *Selbst erstellbare Clanflagge: Das würde in vielen unzugelassenen Flaggen resultieren, Clash of Clans soll weiterhin ab 13 sein. *''Eine Möglichkeit hinzuzufügen, abgelehnten Bewerbern eine Nachricht zu schreiben, ähnlich wie Nachrichten, die man beim Rauschmeißen eines Mitglieds schreiben kann: Es könnten anstoßende Nachrichten über diese Funktion gesendet werden. *'Einen separaten Bereich für einen Text, den nur Clanmitglieder sehen können (bspw. für Clanregeln)': Der Platz wurde schon erweitert, das würde nur die Server unnötig belasten. Die meisten Clans würden seitenlange Regelnlisten haben, und es gibt hunderttausende von Clans. *'Anführern und Vize-Anführern im Clan die Möglichkeit geben Nachrichten im Chat zu löschen': Somit könnte man auch Wiederholungen und Truppenforderungen löschen. Außerdem könnten Mit-Anführer so bestimmte Spieler unterdrücken, jeder soll sagen können, was er möchte. *''Den Clan-Rang im Info-Bildschirm des Clans anzugeben (Anstatt immer bis unter die 200er Marke zu scrollen): Es dauert nicht so lange, dorthinunter zu scrollen. Außerdem müsste der Clanscreen wieder erneuert werden. *''Möglichkeit zu verdeutlichen, von wem man in einen Clan eingeladen wurde. Wird im Chat ebenfalls angegeben (XX trat in den Clan ein und wurde von YY eingeladen): Würde nur unnötig Drama in Clans erzeugen, wenn schwache Spieler eingeladen würden. *'Erhöhung der Clangröße (bis zu 100)': Das würde zu Unordnung und Chaos im Clan führen, außerdem könnte es in längeren Suchzeiten für Clankriege und wegen dem größeren EP-Bonus würden mehr EP für einen Level benötigt werden, womit kleine Clans benachteiligt würden. *'Separater Älterer und/oder (Vize-)Anführer Chat-Reiter im Clan': Man könnte sich dort über andere Mitglieder lustig machen. Wenn alle etwas lesen können, "muss" man freundlicher sein. *'Filterungen der Nachrichten im Clan (Nachrichten vor zwei Tagen löschen)': Siehe "Anführern und Vize-Anführern im Clan die Möglichkeit geben Nachrichten im Chat zu löschen". Defensivstrukturen zu verbessern *'Fähigkeit, die Gebäude zu tarnen (die dann ähnlich des Verborgenen Teslas agieren würden)': Das wäre unfair, die Teslas machen schon viel Schaden. Außerdem wäre bei 3x3 Gebäuden dann immer eine Lücke. *'Den X-Bogen durch normales oder dunkles Elixier für bessere Verteidigungsmöglichkeiten aufladen zu können': Das würde dann wahrscheinlich darin resultieren, dass der X-Bogen mit Juwelen geladen würde, und zu stark wäre. Und wenn jetzt einer kommt mit 'Der X-Bogen ist zu schwach', das Spiel ist so balanciert, dass Angriffe etwas stärker sind. *'Verteidigungen stapeln zu können (bspw. Tesla auf anderen Gebäuden zu stapeln, um sie noch mehr zu verstecken)': Man könnte einfach alles in der Mitte stapeln, und mit Mauern umrunden. Außerdem würde das die Grafik stören, andere Gebäude werden verdeckt... *'Zweistöckige Mauern einzubauen, sodass auch Schweinereiter erst einmal ein Loch in der Mauer finden müssen und Sprungzauber keine Wirkung hätten': Der Sinn von Schweinereitern und Sprungzaubern ist eben, dass sie das können. Supercell wird diese Fähigkeiten garantiert nicht einschränken. Außerdem sind die Schweinereiter nun anfällig gegen Riesenbomben, und der Radius des Sprungzaubers wurde verkleinert. *''Die Radien der X-Bögen auf einmal sehen zu können. Sowohl die der Aktiven als auch Inaktiven'': Unnötig, und das würde dann von allen Verteidigungen gefordert werden. *'Modifizierung der Clanburg wie bei Helden (Burg verteidigt oder nicht)': Braucht man nicht, wenn man verteidigen will, fordert man bevor man off geht, will man angreifen, fordert man und greift an. Außerdem würde dann weniger gefordert werden. *''Automatische Truppenanfrage für die Clanburg, wenn eine Verteidigung gewonnen, kein Schild erzeugt und die Clantruppen jedoch aufgebraucht wurden: Dann müsste man überhaupt nicht mehr online gehen um zu fordern, außerdem würde das in Clans, die Spendenregeln haben, zu Massenkicks führen, da dann noch mehr Anfragen im Chat stehen. Andere Gebäude *Juwelenbohrer: Es gibt sowieso schon genug Juwelen im Spiel, spätestens wenn man maxed out Rathaus 8 ist (und mal in Kristall war) hat man für gewöhnlich fast alle 5 Arbeiter. Man bekommt sowieso so viele Juwelen, ich spiele seit eineinhalb Jahren, war in Meister, und habe fast 2.000 Juwelen und alle Arbeiter, und habe bestimmt schon 1.500 ausgegeben. Noch mehr Juwelen würden dafür sorgen, dass Supercell kaum mehr Profit macht, und das Spiel zu einfach wird. *'Den Zauber der Magier in einem Labor zu verbessern': Zwar ne nette Idee, aber Magier sind schon stark genug, Spezialverbesserungen für eine, oder mehrere Truppen werden nicht benötigt. Wenn das für eine Truppe hinzugefügt wird, muss es früher oder später bei allen gemacht werden. *'Nicht nur ein Labor bauen, sondern die Möglichkeit haben, zwei zu bauen, oder in einem Labor zwei Entwicklungen gleichzeitig laufen zu haben': Es würde nicht mehr so lange dauern, bis man max out ist, also weniger Profit für Supercell. Außerdem ist während der Wartezeit mehr Elixier im Lager, was geklaut werden kann *Warteschlangen bei zu erbauenden Gebäuden einfügen: Man müsste nicht mehr online gehen, und vor allem neue Spieler könnte einfach über Nacht alle Gebäude aufrüsten. Das würde auch die Server überlasten, da riesige Warteschlangen erstellt werden, und Rohstoffe würden immer gleich ausgegeben werden. *'Truppen weiter spezialisieren/modifizieren in den Punkten Geschwindigkeit, Ausrüstung und Angriff etc': Das würde zu komplex werden, nicht nur in der Entwicklung, sondern auch um es zu verstehen, außerdem könnte die Balance zerstört werden. *'Doppeltippen auf zwei Gebäude, um ihre Positionen zu tauschen (müssen jedoch dieselbe Größe besitzen): Ist schwer zu programmieren und wird nicht benötigt. Könnte Bugs verursachen. *''Fähigkeit, den Radius der Defensivgebäude auf einmal zu sehen, um die Abdeckung dieser zu überprüfen'':Finde ich persönlich super, ist aber ebenfalls schwer zu programmieren. *'''Sprengstoffhütte bauen, die das Dorf mit Fallen und Bomben versorgt: Das Fallensystem passt gut, was würde das groß verändern. Truppen/Kaserne *''Warteschlangen bestimmter Truppen zu speichern und diese zu wiederholen'': Das würde das Spiel langsamer machen und ist den Aufwand nicht wert. *'Gesamttrainingszeit über den Kasernen einzublenden': 2 Klicks und man sieht sie. Wäre nur unnötiger Programmieraufwand für SC. *'Die Gesamtelixierkosten der Truppen in den Armeelagern anzuzeigen': Wird kaum einen interessieren, wenn doch, kann man einen Taschenrechner benutzen. *'5x oder 10x Button, um eine noch schnellere Truppenausbildung zu ermöglichen': Das würde zu viele Knöpfe im Kasernen-Bildschirm mit sich ziehen, man würde sich zu leicht verklicken. Außerdem geht es mit Tippen und Halten schnell genug. *'Heiler modifizieren, um auch Lufttruppen zu heilen': Der Heiler heilt Bodentruppen, ist aber anfällig gegen Luftabwehrer. Wenn der Heiler auch Lufttruppen heilen könnte, würden diese den Schaden aufnehmen, und den Heiler quasi unverwundbar machen. *'Sehr viel mehr Helden (ein paar weitere Helden sind nicht ausgeschlossen, aber von JEDER Truppe einen Helden ist ausgeschlossen)': Das Angreifen würde zu stark werden. Außerdem geht es in CoC nicht primär um Helden *'Selbsterstelltes Truppenklaster (eigener Slot für eine bestimmte Truppenzusammensetzung)': Führt zu Serverproblemen, wegen des gleichzeitigen Setzens *'Das Truppenspenden in die Clankriegs-Clanburgen in die Spendenstatistik des Clans einzusetzen': Man könnte spenden, der andere entfernt die Truppen, spenden, entfernen, spenden... Da dauerhaft gefordert wird, kann man so unfairer Weise die Juwelen für die Spendenmission kassieren. Angriffe *''Möglichkeit die Gegnersuche nach Ressourcen, Pokalen etc. filtern zu können: Jeder würde nach Dörfern mit 300.000 von beidem suchen, der Server müsste hunderte von Dörfern durchsuchen. Irgendwann sind alle weg, und man "hängt in den Wolken". Außerdem haben die Suchkosten einen Sinn, je länger man sucht, desto teurer wird es, aber umso höher wird die Chance ein verlassenes Dorf zu finden. Die Suchkosten bringen Spieler dazu, sich auch mit weniger Rohstoffen zufrieden zu geben. *Überlebende Angreifer einsammeln und sie der eigenen Clanburg, Armeelagern oder einem neuen Gebäude neu hinzufügen: Es würde nur noch mit Top-Armeen angegriffen werden, bei Mass-Dragon bleiben meist 4 übrig. Somit würde immer alles gesetzt werden, da man es eh zurückbekommt. Dann würden viele Spieler aus Frust das Spiel verlassen *'Bonus für dein Dorf, wenn der Angreifer dein Dorf überspringt': Man könnte das Dorf einfach in einer niedrigen Liga parken und zuschauen, wie sich das Goldlager füllt. *'Bessere und offensiveres Angriffs- und Verteidigungslogbuch mit Ressourcen- und Truppenverbrauch': Wird nicht wirklich benötigt und würde die Ladezeit erhöhen. *'Kleinere Truppenmengen auch ins Rathaus einzuschleusen': Dafür haben wir bereits eine Clanburg, und manche Truppen würden weiterhin das Rathaus angreifen, während sie zerstört werden. *Den Unterpunkt "Vergeltung" im Clan teilen, damit ein Clanmitglied selber Vergeltung ausüben könnte: In gemischten Clans könnte man, wenn man von einem Rathaus 8 angegriffen wurde, die Rache an einen Rathaus 10er weitergeben, der diesen locker 3 Sterne schafft. *'Automatisches Reaktivieren der Fallen (wenn das Schild nach einem Angriff nicht aktiviert wurde): Jeder Farmer würde sich ärgern, wenn bei inaktiven Dörfern die Fallen wieder aktiviert würden. Außerdem würde es Spieler auch stören, wenn ihr Gold ausgegeben würde. *'''Möglichkeit einen Zauber von einem Gegner zu stehlen (nur bei 3 Sternen): Viele Spieler brauen ihre Zauber über Nacht, das würde Wartezeit kosten und der Angreifer würde sich viel Elexier sparen. Außerdem könnte er unnötige Zauber bekommen (Sprungzauber bei LavaLoonion), und diese würden dann einfach verschwinden. *'Zauber entwickeln, der die Chancen auf einen Sieg bei einem Angriff erhöht': Wie soll das bitteschön gerecht funktionieren? Zauber drauf und Sieg? Es gibt genaue Werte, wann man gewonnen oder verloren hat, das wäre wohl auch etwas kompliziert. *'Ein möglicher "Zurück"-Button, der ein versehentliches "Weiter"-klicken wiedergutmachen würde, sollte bei der Angriffssuche mehr kosten, bspw. doppelt so viel, wie "Weiter" kostet': Nach dem Klick auf Weiter wandert der Spieler wieder in den Such-Pool, er wird nicht irgendwo gespeichert. Außerdem könnte, bis du auf Zurück geklickt hättest, ein anderer Spieler diesen Spieler finden, angreifen und zerstören. *'Einen Button beim Zauberspruch im Kampf einzuführen, der verhindert, dass aus Versehen der Zaubertrankbutton eingesetzt wird': Siehe untendrunter. *'Nach Benutzung eines Zaubertranks eine kurze Sperre von ca. ein oder zwei Sekunden einzuführen': Manchmal muss man mehrere Zaubersprüche auf einmal setzen und schnell schalten, wenn Bomben oder Clanburgtruppen auftauchen. Jeder hat schon mal einen falsch gesetzt, aber vor allem bei Blitzzaubern werden meist mehrere auf einmal gesetzt, was länger dauern würde. Grafik *'Einen weiteren Tab im Clan zu erschaffen, der nur die Truppenanfragen anzeigt': Wir haben bereits die grünen Ausrufezeichen, mit denen man Anfragen sehr schnell finden kann. *''Beim „Vergeltung“-Button direkt anzuzeigen, ob derjenige angreifbar ist, oder nicht, ohne jedesmal darauf klicken zu müssen'': Bei Rache geht es darum, sich an Leuten zu rächen, die einen geärgert haben, nicht an jedem. Jedoch wird sich eigentlich an jeden schaffbaren Gegner gerächt. *'Möglichkeit, verschiedene Angriffe im Angriffs-/Verteidigungslog zu verstecken': Man kann den Kampflog eh nur selber sehen, was würde das bringen. *'Die maximale Beute, die möglich gewesen wäre, in Relation zum tatsächlich Erbeuteten, im Angriffslog erscheinen zu lassen': Dadurch fühlst du dich nur selber schlecht, wenn du 700.000 klaust, aber siehst 1.400.000 verfügbar waren. Außerdem kann man das mit dem Taschenrechner ausrechnen. *'Wenn „Rache“ ausgeübt wurde, das prozentuale Verhältnis von Verlusten und Gewinnen angezeigt zu bekommen': Falls das wirklich einen interessieren sollte, kann man nachschauen und es mit dem Taschenrechner ausrechnen. *'Statistik der gewonnenen Angriffe/Verteidigungen zu verbessern, um das Verhältnis zu verdeutlichen. Ein Beispiel: Angriffe: 38/12; Verteidigungen: 3/12': Clans würden nur noch Spieler nehmen, die alle Angriffe gewonnen haben. Wenn mal was schief ging oder man Pokale gedroppt hat, sieht es so aus, als könne man nicht angreifen. *'Einen Zähler einzubauen, der anzeigt, wann der nächste Bauarbeiter frei wird, wenn alle anderen beschäftigt sind': Kann man innerhalb von ein paar Sekunden herausfinden, indem man die Upgrade-Leisten vergleicht. *'Während des Spiels beim iOS-Gerät die Batterieanzeige zu sehen': Würde zu sehr vom Spiel ablenken, und Supercell müsste die Auflösung für jede Version unter iOS ändern. *''Ein Verbesserungsmenü einzuführen, das alle Gebäude auflistet, die verbessert werden können'': Würde die Server unnötig langsamer machen, das kann man selbst schnell herausfinden. *'Gebäude drehen zu können': Würde längere Ladezeiten von Dörfern bedeuten und die Spielgröße fast verdoppeln (wegen neuer Grafik und so). Das ist den riesigen Aufwand überhaupt nicht wert. Sonstiges *'Zurücksetzen oder Neustart bei seinem Dorf': Kann versehentlich passieren, und wäre ein super Prank, wenn man mal das Handy des Freundes in die Hand bekommt. *'Dörfer zu bewerten': Man könnte so bestimmten Spieler absichtlich schlechte Bewertungen eintragen, und sie so mobben. *''Wiederholungen trotz einer Wartungspause ansehen zu können: Wiederholungen sind keine Videos, sondern nur eine Textdatei in welcher steht was wo gesetzt wurde, und das Spiel berechnet dann die Wege, was zerstört wird... In Wartungspausen wird jedoch gelegentlich die KI (Künstliche Intelligenz) von Truppen bearbeitet, wenn die neue KI die Truppen in der Wiederholung anders laufen lassen würde, würde sich die Wiederholung vom eigentlichen Kampf unterscheiden. *'Möglichkeit Dorfanimationen auszuschalten, um Clash of Clans auch für ältere Geräte spielbar zu machen': Coole Idee, aber irgendwann werden bestimmte Updates auf alten Geräten nicht mehr richtig funktionieren, und CoC unter so vielen Versionen laufen zu lassen heißt mehr Arbeit für Supercell, und kann sie bei Updates einschränken. *'Eine Juwelenliste aufzuführen, für welche Zwecke sie benötigt wurden': Schwer zu programmieren, unnötig und könnte dazu führen, dass Gemmer ausgelacht werden, falls diese irgendwo öffentlich sichtbar wäre. *'Eine weitere Bestätigung einzustellen, wenn man etwas mit Juwelen machen möchte': Supercell möchte, dass Juwelen gekauft werden, nicht dass man zweimal nachdenkt. *'Pflanzenforschung bei Hindernissen, um die Chancen zu erhöhen, Juwelen zu erhalten': Supercell wird nicht noch mehr Juwelen in das Spiel bringen, es sind sowiso genug (siehe Juwelenbohrer). *'Weitere Ranglisten, die die Level der Rathäuser vergleichen': Es geht in diesem Spiel um Pokale, nicht um den Rathauslevel. Das würde dazu führen, das Spieler die Top 200 Spieler ignorieren und nicht versuchen, dorthin zu gelangen. *''Die Stummschaltung rückgangig zu machen: Es gibt keine Liste mit stumm geschalteten Mitgliedern, nach einem Neustart von CoC sind alle Stummschaltungen rückgängig gemacht. *'Push-Nachricht, wenn ein Held sich wieder regeneriert hat': Würde noch mehr Benachrichtigungen bedeuten, außerdem ist die Armee meist später fertig, als der Held geheilt. *'Push-Nachrichten mit spezifischen Sounds': Das würde mehr Arbeit bedeuten, und das ist es eigentlich nicht wert. *'Minigames, die die Zeit beim Warten verringern kann': Supercell macht seinen Profit aus dieser 'Wartezeit' da sie mit Juwelen übersprungen werden kann. Wenn man etwas gegen diese Langeweile tun kann, und dabei auch noch online bleibt, würden weniger Spieler die Zeit überspringen/ein Schild kaufen, und daher weniger kaufen. Wenn ihr jetzt meint, dass Supercell zu 'Geldgeil' ist, denkt daran: Einen Teil der Einnahmen kassiert Google/Apple, Supercell muss die Server bezahlen (Strom, Wartung), der Support und die Entwickler müssen bezahlt werden, und so weiter. Nur durch Juwelenkäufe kann Supercell das Spiel weiterentwickeln, und großartige Updates herausbringen. Wenn euch noch Gründe einfallen, ich irgendetwas vergessen/falsch verstanden habe oder es Diskussionsbedarf gibt, schreibt es in die Kommentare.